rpg_mofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Royale
Battle Royale is a minigame which can be started by using a Minigame scroll. This can be purchased on the MOS market. The goal of this minigame is to be the remaining team or solo player alive. This is done by picking up weapons, armor and food from the chests scattered throughout the map and equipping yourself to kill your enemies. How it all works: The owner of the minigame scroll decides what type of combat is used: Mage, Archery and/or Melee. One, two or all three can be chosen. The owner of the minigame scroll also chooses whether it is Solo, duo or trio teams. Finally the owner of the minigame scroll chooses what skill level is set for each participant, 50 - 120 can be chosen (by the 10's, so 50, 60, 70 etc.) The leaderboard and individual score for battle royale can be found here. "So how does the actual battle royale work?" Let me tell you! Once you joined the world announced for the minigame and wrote /join, you will be given a countdown untill the even starts. Once started you will be teleported to a new area with no items on you (You do not loose any items that you previously had on you). Once arrived you will scavange the area for chests and their loot to gear yourself up to strike down your enemies and be the last man/team standing. REMEMBER: To attack an enemy, shift + movement keys into an enemy will instantly attack them. This is the same as PvP in No Man's Land. During the event lava will creep up from each side of the "arena" untill there are no tiles left at all. While in the lava you will take damage and the longer you stay in the lava the more damage you will take. Special chests can be found (Ice and golden) which require keys, these keys can be found in common chests if lucky and will give extra loot. Furthermore, a "loot chest" will spawn approximately every 60 seconds (It alternates with the lava spreading, however the lava spreading does not have a set time). The first 4 times there will be 2 loot chests and after that only 1 will spawn per time. Opening a loot chest takes 10 seconds and once you start opening a countdown clock will show up. If you get stuck or need to clear the way, right clicking a chest will remove it. Should the game be set as a team game (2 or 3 players in a team) you can revive teammates by right clicking them and waiting 10 seconds. Just like the loot chests there will be a timer to show you how much time is left of the 10 seconds. Rewards: The rewards are taken from the "Kill All Party Quest" loot table found here. * Creator of the minigame will receive loot equal to the "easy kill all party quest" loot table. * Winner will receive loot equal to the "normal kill all party quest" loot table. * Winner (In a team) but dead when minigame finishes will receive loot equal to the "easy kill all party quest" loot table. As mentioned before, you win when you are the last team or last person alive. Good luck!